


Día 17 - Fortaleza

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [17]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Tumblr: makoharufestival, familiar, vida adulta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Mientras Haru y su pequeño esperan a Makoto deciden entretenerse un rato.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 17 - Fortaleza.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Namazu.
> 
> Género: Vida adulta. Familia. AU. Genderberder.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: Mientras Haru y su pequeño esperan a Makoto deciden entretenerse un rato.
> 
> Palabras: 854.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 17 «fuerte hecho de cobertores».
> 
> Nota dos: Este capítulo sirve de continuación al día 7 «almuerzo», sin embargo espero que se entienda bien solo.

El niño se acercó a su mamá abrazando su pingüino de peluche (regalo de tío Nagisa) ataviado con su pijama, ya listo para irse a dormir.

─¿Mami? ─Haruka, que estaba leyendo un texto en el sillón, dirigió la vista a la vocecita.

─¿No te dejé en tu cama? ─el niño pareció apenado pero Haruka estiró una mano hacia él para que se acercara, dejando los textos en la mesita, el niño eliminó la distancia entre ellos y se recargó en sus piernas.

─Quiero esperar a papá ─Haruka parpadeó y suspiró. Cargó al niño a su regazo.

─Papá llegará muy tarde Umi, después de media noche ─el pequeño acomodó al pingüino en sus piernas e hizo una «O» con la boca, media noche era muy tarde y después de media noche era todavía más tarde.

─Pero yo quiero verlo cuando llegue ─empezó a hacer pucheros.

─Vas a tener que esperar a mañana ─se resistió a su puchero.

─Pero no quiero esperar a mañana. Y tú vas a esperarlo ¿verdad?

Atrapada.

─Y mañana no hay escuela. Y…

─Vamos a hacer algo ─le interrumpió antes de que siguiera─, hagamos algo, juguemos o veamos una película, mientras llega papá ─Haruka confiaba en que se quedaría dormido a media actividad, así podría ir a acostarlo como debería.

─¡Sí! ─exclamó Umi levantando los brazos, el pingüino salió volando y Umi salió corriendo a recogerlo─ Hagamos un fuerte ─decidió alzando los brazos de nuevo, esta vez con el pingüino bien agarrado.

─¿Un fuerte? ¿Cómo es eso? ─tuvo una idea por algunas películas pero nunca había hecho algo así, había sido hija única, con prácticamente ninguna amistad durante su infancia y juventud, no sabía cómo se llevaban a cabo muchas cosas.

─Sí mamá ─respondió como si fuera obvio─ con las escobas y las cobijas y hacemos un fuerte ─explicó a su modo, como siempre Haruka se tomó bastante en serio las palabras de su hijo así que se levantó y subió a buscar cobertores y sábanas con Umi andando detrás de ella, él ayudó cargando su almohada.

Por suerte Haruka era hábil en prácticamente cualquier cosa que requiriera usar las manos así que resolvió rápidamente cómo construir la fortaleza:

Quitó la mesa de centro de la sala y colocó los dos sillones más grandes frente a frente, en el suelo acomodó uno de los cobertores más gruesos y usó una sábana, que era lo más ligero para el techo, la amarró con escobas y trapeadores recargados tras los sillones. Finalmente usó los cojines de los sillones para tapar uno de los lados como una pared y dejar un sólo acceso.

Umi le ayudó en todo lo que indicaba su mamá y en cuanto pudo bajó más peluches, Haruka bajó más almohadas y acomodó todo perfectamente dentro del fuerte. Umi dio saltitos de felicidad cuando Haruka dio por concluida la obra.

─Prueba si está cómodo ─el pequeño asintió y se metió en el fuerte, se recostó y se tapó con otro cobertor.

─Es cómodo mami, ven a ver ─Haruka, que ni siquiera se había puesto la pijama aún, se metió gateando con él, maniobró un poco para dar la vuelta y quedar con la cabeza hacia la salida y se acomodó a su lado.

─Sí es cómodo ─Umi rió y se pegó a su mamá, se quedaron así unos momentos y cuando Haruka se movió para salir y ver si su hijo quería hacer algo más notó que se había quedado dormido. Sonrió y se acomodó mejor, se veía tan tranquilo que no quiso moverlo, además con lo que le había costado hacer el fuerte mejor aprovecharlo.

Unas horas después la puerta de la casa era abierta silenciosamente, Makoto entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido, no le sorprendía ver las luces prendidas, Haruka siempre le esperaba cuando regresaba tarde y la mayoría de esas ocasiones la encontraba dormida en el sillón.

Cerró con cuidado y dejó la maleta junto a la puerta, se asomó a la sala esperando la hermosa visión de su esposa dormida en el sillón pero lo que encontró fue lo que consideró era una casa de campaña hecha con una sábana y los sillones, se acercó ahí y al asomarse encontró no sólo a su esposa sino también a su amado hijo, ambos dormidos entre almohadas y muñecos de peluches.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su teléfono celular y les sacó un montón de fotografías.

Haruka sintió movimiento y ruido que le hizo abrir los ojos.

─¿Makoto? ─llamó buscándolo, encontrándolo de rodillas frente ella, ya había escondido el celular.

─Hola ─le sonreía de manera enorme, ella respondió su sonrisa con una más suave.

─Bienvenido.

─¿Hay espacio para mi?

─Si entras con cuidado.

A Makoto no le importó ir con traje, sólo se quitó la corbata y el saco, apagó las luces y usó la lámpara de su celular para guiarse, se metió gateando de reversa pues su tamaño y los ocupantes del fuerte le impedirían cualquier tipo de maniobra.

Con su hijo en medio se recargó en un brazo para alzar la cabeza y mirar a su esposa (o medio mirarla en la oscuridad).

─Antes de dormir ¿te importaría explicarme cómo terminaron así?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
